The present invention relates to protective garments such as diapers, diaper covers and diaper covering pants.
Diapers typically comprise a generally rectangular body made of an absorbent material. In some diapers, opposed side portions of the body are cut away along a generally arcuate leg line so that the diaper fits more neatly around the wearer's legs. Disposable diapers have been made with elastic strips secured in a stretched or partially stretched condition to the body generally adjacent the arcuate leg conforming side edges thereof, such that when the elastic is relaxed it helps to gather the diaper body in upon itself, thereby contouring the diaper, making it easier to fit to the wearer.
Contoured diaper covers or diaper covering pants have been similarly manufactured. Stretched or partially stretched elastic strips are folded over and secured to the arcuately cut side edges and then allowed to relax to gather in the pants or the diaper cover along the leg conforming side edges. In addition, segments of material have been cut out and secured along the arcuate edges in such a manner that they extend inwardly towards one another from the opposed arcuately cut side edges. These segments of fabric are typically referred to as "dams," in that they serve to help keep waste liquid and material from leaking out of the diaper in use.